


Victory is Sweet

by caitrionabh



Series: BokuAkaKuroo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaKuro Week, Multi, Nonbinary Character, bc nb akaashi is the best akaashi imo, fluff and shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There were a lot of phrases in their house that were never good things to hear. Top of the list was probably either “oops” or “hey, watch this”, but sometimes something that sounded much more innocuous could be a harbinger of doom."</p><p>-</p><p>BokuAkaKuroo Week Day 1 - Rivalry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i'm late putting this up here sorry!

There were a lot of phrases in their house that were never good things to hear. Top of the list was probably either “oops” or “hey, watch this”, but sometimes something that sounded much more innocuous could be a harbinger of doom. **  
**

So when Akaashi heard their boyfriends calling him and walked across the store to find them standing outside the fitting room, each holding a bundle of clothes, they had to fight the urge to just walk out of the store.

“Hey, Keiji!” Bokuto called, turning more than one head in their direction. “What took you so long?”

Kuroo just grinned. “Give them a break, Kou we waited all of 30 seconds.”

Bokuto took a moment to stick his tongue out at Kuroo before turning back to Akaashi and declaring, “We need a judge!”

Hoping this wasn’t going where it looked like it was going, they asked “Why?”

“Kou thinks he can put together a better outfit than me. I politely informed him that he was wrong. Now we need you to prove me right.” Kuroo explained over Bokuto’s indignant protests.

Folding his arms Bokuto huffed. “More like Keiji’s gonna prove you wrong.”

Akaashi took a moment to weigh the alternatives, tuning out their boyfriends’ playful bickering almost automatically. After a moment’s thought, they were forced to concede that just going along with their plan was probably the wisest course of action.

“Fine.” they said shortly. “You each have your outfit ready?”

Both of them nodded.

“Alright. Go change then.”

With a whoop, Bokuto darted into the fitting rooms, and Akaashi could hear him taunting Kuroo about being first in. Rubbing their temples, they wondered exactly what they were getting into here. If Bokuto won, everything would be fine, but if he lost, chances are he would start to sulk. This wasn’t the first time this kind of challenge had come up, but usually Bokuto and Kuroo stood fairly equal chances of winning. This time however…

Bokuto was obviously very attractive and he could pull of most clothes with ease but when it came to actually picking out a cohesive outfit… Suffice it to say that Kuroo was almost certain to win. And the worst part was Kuroo knew that, and he knew that it meant pulling Bo out of a slump. Which meant that he was probably angling for food based comfort because he didn’t want to cook.

While they admired Kuroo’s dedication for finding a way to avoid cooking without having to say that he didn’t want to cook, they didn’t exactly appreciate the method he’d picked. Unfortunately, at this point there wasn’t anything they could to to stop this from happening.

And then something caught their eye, and when they turned and saw it, they felt a grin spread across their face. Maybe there was a solution after all.

Five minutes later and Bokuto’s patience was quickly running out.

“Where could they have gone Tetsu?”

Kuroo shrugged. He wasn’t exactly worried but he was a little confused. It wasn’t like Akaashi to just disappear, even if they knew that they’d been lead into a trap. Though looking over at the neon disaster that his boyfriend was currently wearing, he wasn’t entirely shocked that Akaashi had been less than enthusiastic about this little contest.

At least one of us is having some fun. He thought, covertly snapping a picture of Bokuto when he wasn’t looking.

Bokuto let out a frustrated whine.

“Relax, bro. I’m sure they just went to the bathroom or something.”

“Hmph. Maybe they left cause they didn’t want to see your sad face when they tell you how-”

Kuroo looked up from his phone in alarm as Bokuto’s voice cut off with a strangled noise.

“You okay?”

Eyes wide, he wordlessly gestured for Kuroo to look behind him, and when he turned, he realized exactly why Bokuto was speechless.

There in the entryway to the fitting rooms, with an expression that suggested nothing out of the ordinary, stood Akaashi.

Wearing a gorgeous gold and black maxi dress.

Kuroo swallowed thickly, tracing the lines of the dress where it clung to Akaashi and where it flowed loosely. They looked stunning, there were no other words for it.

When he met their gaze they tipped their head slightly and smiled, and for a moment Kuroo was sure the world could end and neither he or Bokuto would notice or care.

“You win, Keiji.” he croaked, and in his peripheral he could see Bokuto nodding faintly in agreement.

Akaashi’s smile widened. It felt good to be a winner.

**Author's Note:**

> (btw if you want an idea of the dress they wore i was thinking [something like this](http://d2ovdo5ynwfl3w.cloudfront.net/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/410x615/a9558f7e023de0ff69a0c84df0e0745f/Z/Q/ZQ-1416348353-044SE-084-10506-1.jpg))


End file.
